This invention relates generally to a warp stop motion device of a weaving machine in which such device is capable of being operated electrically or mechanically as in any normal manner. The device includes a plurality of spaced apart and parallel related contact bars which are respectively serrated, and a plurality of spaced apart and parallel related guide bars disposed below the serrated contact bars. An upper support assembly includes a plurality of spaced apart and parallel supports for the contact bars lying perpendicular thereto, and a lower support assembly includes a plurality of spaced apart and parallel lower supports for the guide bars lying perpendicular thereto.
Warp stop motion devices of the general class aforedescribed, when provided for large weaving widths, have correspondingly long contact and guide bars and, in order to eliminate sagging thereof, a plurality of bar supports are provided which are spaced apart from one another, the upper bar supports for the contact bars and the lower bar supports for the guide bars respectively lying in transversely spaced vertical planes. The upper and lower support assemblies are disposed for vertical adjustment therebetween. The position of the contact bars relative to the warp ends determine the height of fall of the drop wires, which are supported by the warp ends which extend between the contact bars and the guide bars through the warp stop motion device. The degree of fall of the drop wire is variably adjustable depending on the type of weave to be produced and also taking into consideration various working conditions, therefore making it essential that all of the supports for the contact bars be adjustable in height, permitting an equal adjusted distance so that a different degree of fall at the opposite ends of the contact bars is avoided. With too short a fall, faulty stoppages of the weaving machine could occur, although a short height of fall will lead to a desirable quick stoppage of the weaving machine to prevent faults in the woven fabrics.
Normally, warp stop motion devices of this type are devised as a framework for supporting the contact and guide bars, which thereby renders the complete device stable. The ends of either side of the contact bars and guide bars are inserted in supports which are connected to thread carrying tubes located on opposite sides of the framework. The guide end contact bars are disposed therebetween. Several arrangements have been proposed to assure that one of the thread carrying tubes does not interfere with the process of insertion of the contact bars, in the direction of a warp movement, considering that the drop wires are aligned with the contact bars and that the warp threads extend through eyelets in the drop wires. For example, one of the thread carrying tubes has been arranged in such a manner that it could be downwardly swiveled. Furthermore, it has been proposed that one of the thread carrying tubes could be omitted so that all bar supports are only mounted on the other thread carrying tube which permits at the same time a changing of the warp beam, to insert the individual contact bars with the corresponding drop wires, in the direction of warp movement, one after the other onto the bar supports, or all at the same time, without having to elevate the contact bars, whereby the warp threads could easily slip out of the drop wires.
With such a prior warp stop motion device, there is a drawback in that the upper bar supports for the contact bars and the lower bar supports for the guide bars, despite the adjustability between upper and lower supports, are interconnected in such a manner that the guide bars cannot be inserted from the long longitudinal side of the bar support, but only from the base, i.e. the short side, into the slots provided in the bar supports. Thus, in a weaving machine of several meters in width and having a corresponding warp stop motion device, it is essential to provide at least the same clearance available between the wall of the building and the weaving machine, corresponding to the length of the warp stop motion device. This clearance is, however, normally not available since weaving machines are normally placed close to the building walls.